The number of kinds of knitted products capable of being knitted has been outstandingly increased more than before as a result of the technical progress of a knitting machine. These knitted products are designed by using a CAD. Thus, a knitting program can be obtained.
However, in order to complete a desired knitted product by utilizing the prepared knitting program, various kinds of adjust data for a knitting machine need to be set to the knitting machine side. The variety of knitting machine adjusting data to be set to the knitting machine includes, for instance, loop length, knitting speed, correction of racking, fabric pulling down tension, etc. When values set to the knitting machine adjusting data are inadequate, the knitted product is knitted inappropriately. For instance, when the loop length is improperly set and an extremely small value is set, a yarn may be broken during a knitting operation so that the knitting operation cannot be continued. Conversely, when an extremely large value is set to the loop length, a problem such as a stitch trip or the like arises. An adequate value of the loop length is not always constant. The value is different depending on parameters, for instance, the designs of knitted products, knitting yarns to be used, gauges of knitting machines, etc.
As described above, with the technical progress of the knitting machine, the number of kinds of knitted products capable of being knitted has been outstandingly increased. However, when proper knitting machine adjusting data is not set to the knitting machine so as to correspond to the knitted products to be knitted, even if a knitting program is properly prepared, a situation that the knitted products cannot be knitted may arise. Therefore, proper knitting machine adjusting data needs to be set to the knitting machine for each of the knitted products.
However, since many parameters are necessary for determining the knitting machine adjusting data for individual knitted products, the parameters are not set with ease. Especially, it is an extremely time-consuming and troublesome work with the repetition of tries and errors for an operator little experienced in the knitting machine to set the knitting machine adjusting data and execute a knitting program in the knitting machine.
With the above-described problems taken into consideration, it is an object of the invention to provide a knitting support system for knitted products and a knitting support server system which, when the knitted products are formed using the knitting machine, support a user to easily obtain knitting machine adjusting data suitable for a desired knitted product to be set to the knitting machine.